


Experiment #24

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is half-convinced Rodney thinks their sex life is a series of experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment #24

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Grrrl, who kindly read this through for me.

John opened one eye, gazing up at Rodney, who for some unknown reason had decided to sit up in bed, taking a good chunk of the covers with him.

Rodney wagged his finger, using the whole hand wag that usually indicated he'd had an idea. "We should try anal sex."

"Okay," John answered, with all the energy of someone who'd had a mindblowing orgasm less than half an hour earlier.

"If we're going to do this gay thing, we should try everything, right?" Rodney asked, continuing on as though John hadn't just agreed with him.

"Sure," John said. Rodney wanting to try anal sex wasn't really a surprise. Although John had been expecting another couple of weeks of experimental blowjobs and handjobs and other sorts of jobs first.

Rodney waggled his fingers. "Do you think we should start with fingering first?"

Not having Rodney nestled against his side was making him cold, and John grabbed Rodney's arm, tugging him down. "I think we should start with you lying back down."

Settling his head onto the pillow next to John's Rodney slid one arm around John's waist and one leg in between John's. Once again content, John closed his eyes. "Do you have anything we can use as lube?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney."

"What?"

"We just had sex. Spectacular sex, remember?"

"Mmmm," Rodney hummed. "I have the best ideas."

"Yes, yes you do." John shifted a little closer to Rodney's warm chest. The 69 had been a very good idea. John had had his doubts when Rodney had first suggested it. Taking turns sucking, each of them stopping as soon as he got the other close to coming, had seemed a little calculated. John had half expected Rodney to pull out a stopwatch or a kitchen timer. But, damn, it had been good, Rodney bringing John right to the edge and then holding John's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking just a little while John sucked until Rodney grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting him know it was his turn again.

They'd gone back and forth until John had been out of his mind. Not just with the pleasure, but with the intimacy of it, with the way he could tell what Rodney was feeling from just the brush of Rodney's fingers across his knuckles or against his hip.

"So, lube."

"Whatever happened to sleep?"

"We can sleep later."

John sighed. It was early. They'd eaten dinner and then gone straight to John's quarters for Experiment #23. Rodney didn't call it an experiment when they had sex, not every time anyway, but John half-suspected he had a lab notebook tucked under his bed, complete with diagrams. "Fine, we can sleep later, but we're kissing first."

"Who said there wouldn't be kissing? I didn't say there wouldn't be kissing."

"I'm not some device you're testing." John wasn't some sort of sex toy. He was a man. He needed wooing.

Or at least foreplay.

"I know that," Rodney said, a hint of exasperation in his tone. "You're bigger for one thing, and hairier, and interactive. And you smell good."

"All right then," John said with a small nod.

His concession earned him almost a full minute of silence.

"So can we start kissing now?" Rodney asked.

Sighing, John turned to look at him. "If you must."

"I must," Rodney said and shifted close enough to press his lips to John's. It was unhurried, the kind of kiss that didn't have anywhere to be, and this time John's sigh was a happy one.

His arousal built slowly, fueled by Rodney's kisses, and John slid a hand along Rodney's side, wanting to touch. Rodney had surprisingly smooth skin. It was always warm, too, and there was so much of it. He shifted his mouth to Rodney's neck, finding just that spot. Rodney tilted his head back with a soft 'unh' sound. Caressing Rodney's back, John sucked a little harder.

Rodney shifted, clearly seeking another kiss, and John happily moved to meet him. Right from the start, kissing Rodney had been one of the least complicated things John had ever done. Rodney's lips had moved against his like Rodney had somehow already known what John liked. John himself had been overwhelmed with this crazy burst of want that had had him pressing his entire body against Rodney's and kissing like it was something he'd wanted for years.

Maybe he had.

Sliding his hand to Rodney's ass, John cupped a cheek in his hand, full and firm and smooth against his palm. He'd brushed Rodney's ass a couple of times, but, concerned that Rodney might not be interested in anything ass-related, he hadn't given in to the urge to hold it in his hand.

Rodney shifted his weight, rolling John onto his back. John went willingly. He liked the feel of Rodney on top of him, of Rodney's hips between his legs, parting them.

Edging his way down John's chest, Rodney pressed teasing kisses to John's skin, one hand resting on John's hip, the fingers of his free hand brushing a nipple.

Most of Rodney was out of reach, but John slid his hand over Rodney's shoulder before stroking the back of Rodney's neck with his fingertips.

Rodney had somehow made John willing to simply lay back and be touched. He'd never done that with anyone, not even Nancy, not even when she'd asked. With Rodney, John could just close his eyes and concentrate on each caress, from the flick of Rodney's tongue across his nipple to the glide of a palm along his thigh.

But usually he kept his eyes open, because watching Rodney touch him made it even better.

Rodney kept moving, working his way across John's abdomen until he was kneeling between John's legs. Then he dragged his lips along John's skin, skirting the edge of his cock, until his lips met John's balls.

Perfect, perfect suction. John rose onto an elbow so he could see. Rodney's mouth on his balls was so good, almost as good as Rodney's mouth on his cock.

Releasing him, Rodney brushed his fingers over John's entrance. He lifted his gaze to John's. "May I?"

Swallowing, John nodded.

"Lube?"

John fumbled in the drawer in his nightstand for the oil he used when he masturbated. He handed it to Rodney, who turned it around to read the back.

"Rodney," John said. It wasn't as though they hadn't used it for other stuff.

"Do you think it's water soluble?" Rodney asked, turning the label toward John. "It doesn't say."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"You say that now, but you won't be saying that if you end up with an oil slick up your ass."

John fought it. He really did, but the laughter bubbled up anyway. Rodney glared at him, which just made John laugh even harder.

"Sorry," John said, trying to force the chuckles to stop. "Sometimes you're just so... you." Rodney gave a displeased hmmpf, and John sat up, cupping the back of Rodney's neck in his hand. "That's a good thing." He kissed Rodney with the familiarity that came from having done this 23 times before. "Very good," he added, kissing Rodney again.

For a moment he thought Rodney might try to argue the point, but then he relaxed into the kiss, answering John's sensual laziness with his own more focused approach. Yin to John's Yang.

A few kisses later, John lay back down and inched his legs a little further apart.

"Um," Rodney said. His cock was jutting up from between his legs, and his hair was sticking up from all the sex they'd had, but it was the expression on his face that did John in, that made John want to do things he never ever thought he'd do, at least not as the receiver.

Curiosity and desire and other stuff John was just starting to admit to himself, it was all right there in Rodney's face, because Rodney had somehow never learned how to hide what he was feeling. If John had his way, he never would. "Pour some oil in your palm," John said.

"Right, right, of course." Snapping open the lid, Rodney poured a small puddle of oil into the center of his hand.

"Now slide your fingers into it."

Rodney frowned. "I think I should start with just one."

Rodney's fingers, Rodney's big, thick fingers, inside him. There was that crazy burst of want again. "Yeah, you probably should."

John watched as Rodney slid his index finger back and forth in the oil, and then it disappeared from sight between John's legs.

He felt it against his skin, slick, touching softly, circling the edge of his opening. How had he not known that he had nerve endings there? The tip breached him. Just the tip. It didn't hurt. He didn't feel stretched. It wasn't even that strange.

But he still sucked in a breath and clutched the sheets in his hands, because Rodney was touching him intimately, really intimately. Where no one else had ever touched.

"John?"

"It's good. I'm good. Keep going."

Rodney kept going, kept easing deeper, until John could feel his knuckles bumping against his cheek. "Still good?" Rodney asked. He was leaning forward, studying John's face, probably looking for any sign that John wanted him to stop.

John didn't want him to stop. "Yeah." John smiled. "Still good."

Smile broadening until he was practically beaming, Rodney drew his finger back a bit and then slid it in again.

It felt good, Rodney's finger moving in and out of him, and John shifted his hips approvingly. But then Rodney started turning his finger, shifting the angle.

"Rodney."

"Tell me when I find it."

"Don't be—" John forgot whatever he'd been about to say as a bolt of pleasure shot from someplace inside him straight to his dick. An instant later the pressure was gone, and then it was back, making him want to spread himself open, get more of that touch. Shoulders curling off the bed, he wrapped a hand around Rodney's wrist.

Rodney stopped moving. "John?"

"It's intense," John said, meeting Rodney's gaze even though he had no clue what was showing in his face.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shaking his head, John said, "No," and moved forward, seeking Rodney's lips with his own. Rodney met him part way, his kiss smooth and unquestioning as he guided John back down, stretching out over him, resting his weight on his free hand.

Clinging to Rodney's lips, John returned kiss after kiss as Rodney resumed moving inside him, touching him like John's insides might break if Rodney wasn't careful. Pleasure was everywhere-- inside and out. He needed more or maybe less, needed something. Bending his knees, John pressed his feet into the bed, using the leverage to lift his hips, to move into Rodney's touch.

"God, John," Rodney whispered.

His gaze locked with Rodney's, John slid his hand to his cock. He wrapped his hand around his shaft with a groan. He was so hard, and he needed a few strokes, just a few small strokes, then he'd stop. But Rodney's gaze darted down to John's cock, and it hit John how he must look, lifting his hips, moving onto the finger inside him as he jerked himself off.

Rodney was looking at him, watching him, all that stuff that made John want to both hold on and run away shining in his face.

Feeling Rodney's finger shift inside him, John tilted his knees outward, offering Rodney who knows what. Rodney touched him right there, again and again, his finger never quite leaving, until it all just exploded.

John didn't know if he made any noise when he came, he only knew that he could feel Rodney's finger inside him, could feel himself contracting around it, could feel his whole body letting go as spurt after spurt left his cock.

Breathing hard, John relaxed into the bed, certain his muscles weren't going to work for at least an hour.

"Wow," Rodney said.

John smiled dazedly. "Yeah."

Rodney's expression turned smug. "I knew you'd like it."

"Mmmm," John agreed.

Easing his finger free, Rodney settled next to John on the bed. "That was... When you, that was hot. Hotter than porn. Hotter than anything I've imagined."

Knowing just how inventive Rodney's imagination could be, John said, "That is hot."

"Exactly." Rodney shifted closer, his cock brushing John's hip.

"So when's it my turn?" John asked, rolling his head to the side, and smiling at Rodney again, just because he could.

"Whenever you want. Although you aren't going to insist on doing the whole foreplay thing all over again, are you? Because I just watched you come all over yourself, and felt it, from the in--"

John cut him off with a kiss. Rodney kissed him back eagerly, clearly turned on, yet he'd been willing to let John bask in the afterglow and that made John want to give him the best orgasm ever. John always wanted to give him the best orgasm ever, because Rodney deserved amazing orgasms, but this time John was going to make it the best, best orgasm ever.

Easing Rodney onto his back, John shifted so he could lick a small spot of come from Rodney's chest, just so he could hear Rodney groan. He wasn't disappointed.

Dragging his lips across Rodney's skin, John settled between Rodney's thighs. Picking up the lube, he poured some into his palm and slicked up two fingers, just in case. Then he touched a fingertip to Rodney's entrance.

"Please," Rodney said, voice rough with arousal, and John pushed forward.

There was a tight ring of muscle at the rim, but once John was past it, Rodney was soft inside. The thought of what that softness would feel like on his cock was almost enough to make him hard again. In up to the first knuckle, John stopped. "Okay?"

Rodney nodded, and John eased in a little more, watching Rodney carefully. Rodney's eyes were closed, and he looked like he did when he was trying to figure out something really complicated.

Oh fuck, Rodney was focusing on the feel of John inside him, even if it was just a finger. That was, that was... John pushed in all the way.

Rodney gasped, eyes opening wide.

"Did I--" John asked, drawing back a little.

"No," Rodney said, completely calm, not sounding at all like a guy who had a finger up his ass. "Do that again."

John pushed in again, and this time he felt it, a gentle swelling beneath his finger. He focused on it, returning again and again with gentle caresses, exploring it with his finger. Rodney panted and shifted beneath him.

"Please."

It made John ache a little that Rodney always said please in bed instead of more, but John shoved the ache aside and moved closer, spreading his knees apart just enough so he could rest Rodney's hips on them. The new position tilted Rodney's hips upward and spread his legs a little bit more. Gently withdrawing his finger, John rubbed it in the oil again, along with a second finger, then he pressed them both to Rodney's entrance.

A little pressure and Rodney opened for him, let him slide two fingers inside. It was tighter with two, but still soft, still inviting. He stroked slowly, going as deep as he could.

Rodney was watching John's hand and John wondered how much he could see. John's view was incredible, his fingers moving in and out, Rodney's opening stretched tight around them.

"John," Rodney said, voice rough with need.

Wrapping his free hand around Rodney's cock, John gave it a firm stroke, but Rodney took hold of his hand, stopping him.

"Too much," Rodney said.

John nodded and Rodney let go of his hand. Simply holding Rodney's cock in his hand, John pushed into Rodney again.

"Yes," Rodney breathed. "Fuck me."

John had no idea how many women had said those words to him over the years, but they'd never sounded as erotic as they did coming from Rodney. His next push was harder, faster. He moved his fingers over Rodney's prostate, insisting that Rodney feel it, feel all the pleasure John could give him.

Groaning, Rodney pulled his legs back, grabbing hold of them with his hands, holding himself open.

Desire and protectiveness twining inside him, John touched Rodney again and again, shoving his fingers into Rodney's softness, fucking him, pleasuring him.

Changing his grip on Rodney's cock, John let it rest against his fingers, and stroked the underside with his thumb, hitting that spot all guys had, the one where all the nerves came together.

Rodney moaned.

John traded soft, almost non-existent caresses from his thumb with the insistent thrusts of his fingers.

A deeper moan and then muscles tightened around his fingers, gripping and squeezing. Rodney's cock pulsed in his hand. John kept his fingers still, letting Rodney feel them as he came, moving his thumb gently on the back of Rodney's cock.

The squeezing and pulsing tapered off and Rodney released his legs, letting them drop to the bed. John eased his fingers free, rubbing his hand across the top of Rodney's thigh, edging backwards until Rodney's hips rested on the bed instead of John's legs.

He moved to lay down next to Rodney, but Rodney's arms closed around him, pulling John down on top of him.

"You okay?" John asked quietly, doing his best to hug back, although it was hard to get his arms under Rodney in this position.

"I think I like anal sex," Rodney murmured, his face pressed against John's neck.

"I think you do, too." John pressed a kiss to the base of Rodney's neck. "I think I like it, too."

"I have the best ideas." Even sated Rodney could sound smug.

"Yeah," John agreed. A moment later he added, in a softer voice, "You know I feel stuff for you, right?"

"Mmmm," Rodney said. "I feel stuff for you, too."

"Good, that's good." It was good, because he wanted Rodney to know about all of the stuff bottled up inside him. The stuff that was there because of Rodney.

"Can we sleep now? Your heartfelt declarations are interfering with my afterglow."

"You realize that we're covered with semen and lube," John said, not that he was all that inclined to move himself.

"We'll clean it up in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," John agreed. Rodney started to drift into sleep almost as soon as John stopped talking, but John had never been able to sleep all that well on his stomach, not even when he had a Rodney mattress. But he didn't move, because even asleep Rodney's arms were tight around him.

So John simply lay there, letting Rodney hold him, inhaling the smell of Rodney and sex, and thought about starting his own notebook, complete with diagrams.

And notes for future research.


End file.
